


Life in the Post-Prime Era

by BoldVarmit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rebuilding, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoldVarmit/pseuds/BoldVarmit
Summary: Follow Adora and friends as they start rebuilding the world and themselves after the events of season five.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna write until the hole in my heart is filled. The series ended super well but I'm not done thinking about it yet so I'm just gonna fall back on fanfic as a (probably unhealthy) coping mechanism. 
> 
> Smut will happen eventually but I want it to happen naturally. So strap-in for a lot of plot between bone sessions.

Horde Prime was defeated but there was still much work to be done in Etheria, and Adora wasn’t gonna rest until she and the Alliance had put the world back together. Getting everyone back to Bright Moon to regroup was step one. But that was harder than Adora thought it would be since she needed to convince all the princesses to put off going back to their own kingdoms. After a long debate, Glimmer won over the rest of the princesses by reminding them that rebuilding their homes would happen a lot faster if they worked together. Bright Moon seemed like an obvious spot to make the Princesses home base since it had mostly survived the Horde attack, not to mentions its central location in Etheria. It will be nice to be home again, Adora though before chiding herself for being selfish. Of course Everyone else wants to go home too. Mara told her she didn’t always need to sacrifice for others but the reflex to throw her own comfort away for others was still pulling at her thoughts. Having Catra back helped though. She was always quick to ask Adora how she felt about things and if she was comfortable. Glimmer too, had started to be more aware of Adora’s feelings. Having people doting on her was a new and somewhat smothering feeling but she was getting used to it.  
The rebel army disbanded and, with brief instructions from each region’s princess and communication pads from Bow and Entrapta, headed home to start rebuilding. Some places were worse off than others and Bow’s tablet pinged with requests for supplies and helping hands. For now the best he could do was tell them to wait. The walk to Bright Moon was thankfully quick and in a fews days the team was standing before the kingdom’s walls. Adora wasn’t sure what state the castle would be in when they returned. From the outside it looked sound, although she could see scuffs and laser burns on the walls as well as inactive Horde-bots littering the field. The guard towers were occupied by villagers and soldiers were on the ground manning the gates looking a little worse for ware. When the group stepped out of the tree line a trumpet blast rang out triumphantly. Through the gate Adora could see villagers rushing from their houses to greet their lost queen. 

Once inside the walls everything moved at a breakneck pace. Villagers swept them up in ‘thank yous’ and rapid-fire questions. Upon seeing King Micah townsfolk gasped, bowed, some even lifted their children to better see the King who rose from the dead. Adora could tell by his forced smile that all the shock and awe surrounding him made him antsy. The team was lead up through the crowded streets toward the castle gates. The head guard marched alongside the royal family telling them the events of the previous few weeks. According to her, Bright Moon barricaded its gates after taking in as many civilians from the surrounding woods as possible. Anyone who hadn’t already joined the rebel army was holed up inside the walls, defending the castle. The high walls gave them a great vantage point from which to target Horde-bots. Anyone who wasn’t manning the wall, firing at the bots was busy crafting makeshift arrows and transporting supplies back-and-forth from the castle to the city limits. 

Inside, the castle looked almost the same as they had left it. Aside from the stacks of supply boxes and the rows of cots holding sick and injured citizens. Glimmer gasped at the grim sight of bandaged and bloody Bright Moon villagers. Bow’s hand bumped Adora’s as they both moved to rub her back. With apologetic smiles at each other they settled for each holding one of her hands. Though in pain, most of the conscious people in the castle-turned-infirmary managed a smile as the group passed. 

Adora instinctively glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the team, making sure everything was alright. Catra was silently looking around the castle in awe. It was the first time she’d seen it in person and it was so much more extravagant then she had imagined. Even though it felt like years ago, Adora could still remember how taken aback she was by the castle’s high ceilings, bright mosaics, and tall airy windows. It was nothing like the Fright Zone. Adora slipped out of Glimmer’s hand and fell back in line with Catra and Melog. 

“A lot to take in, huh?” She gave Catra a friendly bump with her elbow. 

“Pfft,” Catra shrugged casually. “If you like gaudy stained glass and gold fixtures everywhere, then yes.” Catra’s coy smile betrayed her disinterested tone. 

A pair of tired looking guards were stationed at the stairs to the upper floors. “We’ve left the bedrooms and guest quarters untouched, Your Majesties,” one of the guards says. “Regrettably, we did need to raid your weapon stash, Queen Glimmer.” 

“You did what you had to do,” Glimmer sighed. 

Micah snickers behind his fist. “You’re just like your mother.” He tousles his daughters hair lovingly after spying the shocked look on her face. So Queen Angela had a bloody-thirsty side? Honestly, not all that surprising. 

On the second floor the princesses split up into separate rooms to get some well deserved R and R. The real work could start tomorrow but for now everyone needed a chance to breath, and stretch, and lay on a real bed for a change. The castle had plenty of guest rooms, but not enough for each person to get their own. Scorpia followed Perfuma to the room she usually occupied when visiting Bright Moon. Mermista’s pointed looks flew directly over Sea Hawk’s head as he and Bow gushed about “LADS NIGHT.” She resigned herself to more-or-less babysitting Frosta. Spinnerella and Netossa basically had a permanent fixture in Bright Moon Castle. Entrapta decided to forego a bedroom altogether in favor of camping out in the war room where she Gould more easily set up her tech. The Hordaks followed her closely as they had been doing non-stop since the final battle. Aunt Cas gave her brother and Glimmer each a big hug before leaving for Mystacor on Swift Wind, who promised he’d be home in time for Lad’s Night. 

That left Glimmer, Adora, Catra, Melog, and Micah in the hallway. Micah had been quiet since seeing the second floor and even Adora could sense that there was something bothering him. Glimmer held her dad’s hand. 

“It must be weird to be home again,” she prompted softly. Catra slunk away from the pair to give them some privacy. 

“I’d almost forgotten what it looked like.” He blinked the mistiness from his eyes. “Would you mind giving your old man a tour,” he smiled largely, overcompensating for the slight crack in his voice. Glimmer lead him by the hand at a bright pace, beginning to point out paintings and rooms in her best tour guide voice. Adora smiled as she watched the two make their way down the hall. She promised Micah she would bring his daughter back, and finally seeing them together again made her so proud. When she turned back to speak to Catra she was surprised to find only Melog looking up at her. 

Panic hit Adora like a Horde-bot laser as she feverishly looked around the hallways. She really wouldn’t do this again would she? Just when everything seemed under control! Then after darting passed a smaller hallway Adora skidded to a stop. She’d caught the unmistakeable red Horde uniform and swishing tail from the corner of her eye. The end of the hallway opened up to a large balcony that connected to several of the guest rooms, and leaning on the thick alabaster banister was Catra. Adora heaved a sigh as she strode up to her friend. 

“I wondered where you disappeared to,” she said, trying to sound impassive and not at all like she had just sprinted through the entire upstairs. Catra didn’t turn away from the stars she was gazing at, but her tail brushed Adora’s legs lovingly. Adora sidled up beside the feline and placed her hand over Catra’s, twining their fingers. A low purr encouraged Adora to drape her arm around her friend’s thin shoulders. “What are you doing out here?”

“It’s a nice night and all the rooms are spoken-for, so I figured I’d just steal a few pillows from Scorpia and Perfuma. They certainly have plenty.” Catra looked pointedly through one set of tall windows where shear curtains were parted. Behind the glass Adora could see Perfuma pouring tea into a delicate teacup for Scorpia. The large woman’s claws shivered as she carefully raised the cup to her black-painted lips. Adora couldn’t hear Perfuma giggle through the window but it was obvious as she eased the cup from Scorpia’s claws and held it for her to sip out of. 

“You know I’m not letting you sleep outside.” Adora’s room was one of many that opened to the balcony. Her hand drifted from Catra’s shoulder to the small of her back as she guided her girlfriend to the window. Adora wasn’t sure if she was thankful or disappointed when she found the window unlocked. It certainly made things easier for her in this moment, but the strategist in her was astounded that Bright Moon wasn’t invaded far worse than it was. 

Stepping over the short sill into her dimly room was like taking off her jacket after a long day. The familiar, lightly perfumed smell of candles and fresh linens lifted her off her feet as she inhaled and as she exhaled she felt lighter and more at ease. Catra’s lithe form strode up beside her surveying the room with a peaceful yet devious smile. Adora had the feeling she’d be thoroughly teased for living in such prissy lavishness. 

Melog trilled from the balcony, peaking in with one paw on the window sill. Catra leaned over them, communicating something only Melog could understand and the beast’s mane glowed a gentle pink before it contentedly bounded off to paw at the window of someone else’s room. Catra brushed her clawed fingers over the sheer curtain before sliding it closed. The tip of her tail flicked playfully as she rounded on Adora. 

“So,” the girl purred, “is every room in the castle a honeymoon sweet.” Heat rose to Adora’s cheeks as Catra leaned back against her shoulders, her tail curling around the blonde’s thighs. Something told Adora this wasn’t just Catra’s regular flirty behavior, this was advanced flirty behavior. This is happening. Adora placed a strong hand on Catra’s stomach, and she felt a clawed hand slide the hair tie out of her hair. 

As blonde hair fell around her shoulders Adora noticed something that put a damper on the mood of the room. Her hair held the oil and dirt of someone who’d survived near death experiences on multiple planets. She was acutely aware of how dewy her skin was when her cheek stuck to Catra’s ever so slightly. She was filthy. The every person in Etheria probably was right now. Adora stoped Catra’s had as the girl began to run a thumb down her jawline.

“I know this is a bad time,” Adora already knew this was not going to go well. “But we both really need a bath.” And with that Adora’s relaxing evening was replaced with one of the most dangerous, grueling tasks on Etheria. After defeating a universe conquering space tyrant, that is.


	2. Sleep tight, Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living out of a tent for weeks sure makes a gal appreciate a warm bath. Unless that gal is Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff? smut? smuff?

Baths weren’t really a thing in the Horde. Cadets would take quick, cold showers after training but cleaning oneself was done more out of necessity that for comfort. Catra avoided showering at all costs, instead she would wet towels in the locker room sink and wipe herself down in a hurry. Adora could probably count on one hand the number of times Catra had actually gotten inside a shower stall, and even that number relied on including times Shadow Weaver sprayed her down with hoses when she would misbehave as a kid. Catra probably hadn’t touched warm water in her entire life. And she wasn’t about to if she could help it. 

Adora couldn’t hope to outrun her but she was able to block the window before the cat-girl could escape onto the balcony. “Come on, it really isn’t that bad!” She lunged to bear-hug her opponent but Catra easily jumped to safety. Adora tried to edge her toward the pool in the corner of the room but Catra avoided the weary girl by effortlessly jumping from the wall to hang from the swinging light fixtures. At this point it was obvious, even to Adora that Catra was just toying with her. She could never keep up.

“Ugh. Fine,” Adora groaned. “I can’t force you to take a bath but that’s not gonna stop me from washing all that battle field gunk off me. Join me if you want.” 

“What? Magical transformations don’t kill germs?” Catra dropped from the hanging lantern and landed on the pads of her feet with a soft tap. Adora ignored her and kicked off her boots. She shrugged off her jacket on her way to the tall empty laundry basket that the castle staff tended. Undressing in front of others was normal for cadets at the Horde. She and Catra had stolen plenty of shameful glances at each other while changing in the locker room, but as Adora deposited more and more clothes into the basket she started to feel something. Not self conscious exactly, just very aware of herself and of Catra watching silently from across the room. She grabbed a breezy robe and a stack of towels from a shelf on the wall. It was strange how fast Adora shifted back into “palace mode” after spending weeks in a tent. 

She pulled on the robe before facing Catra. “They’ll wash your clothes if you put them in the laundry basket.” Adora tried to sound cavalier as she padded barefoot toward the pool. “There’s another robe too, if you want.” Adora’s offer was mostly just meant to fill the silence. She honestly couldn’t say whether Catra would take her up on the offer or not. The girl had always been so unpredictable, and now, even after what they’d been through, Adora still wasn’t entirely certain of what their relationship was. Just let her come to you, she thought. 

Lazy clouds of steam rose from the pool. The waterfall from Bright Moon’s mountain flowed down into the castle and through many different chambers within the walls that filtered and heated it. The system was commonplace in Mystacor, Glimmer had explained. When Micah was king he insisted that Bright Moon do the same using their natural resources. It was a big hit, and Adora could understand why. She eased her way into the hot water, carefully removing the robe and leaving it in a pile on the floor.   
Adora risked a glance over her shoulder and was surprised to see Catra was actually taking her up on her offer. Her red Horde attire hung off the side of the basket. Her long, smooth legs and back were bare as she reached for a robe. Adora’s face burned as she watched Catra’s caramel skin get swallowed up by the thin white fabric of the robe. She thought for just a second that she should turn back around, and pretend she hadn’t been looking, but really, what would be the point? She knew she was obvious, she might as well own it.

Adora let her eyes cling to Catra’s legs as she strode across the room. The ex-Force Captain stopped at the edge of the bath and sank to her knees as modestly as the robe would allow. Adora eased down the tub’s steps until she could sit comfortably on the underwater ledge of the pool. They sat blushing, silently for a moment. Adora had no clue where to go from here. Do I just talk to her? Should I ignore that we’re both naked? I have to say something! I should complement her. 

“You’re amazing to look at.” Nailed it. She silently promised herself to never speak again. 

“Naked?” Catra scoffed. “Thanks Adora, right back at ya.” The blonde should just sink into the water and never resurface. She raised her wet hands to her forehead and groaned. Catra giggled beside her.

“That was the worst. I am sincerely sorry.” Adora was saved from further embarrassing herself by a hand on her shoulder. Catra steadied herself as she dipped a foot in the warm water. She pulled back before deciding it wasn’t so bad. Adora remained silent as Catra coxed herself into the pool. Eventually Catra sat on the edge of the tub beside her girlfriend with her legs submerged up to the knee. 

“I guess this isn’t awful.” 

“You like it?” Adora smiled.

“That’s not what I said.” Catra’s tail circled Adora and flicked at her ear. Adora laughed and let herself become comfortable with the silence. Between the warm water, the quiet, and the business of the last few weeks she felt like she could fall asleep right then. She almost didn’t notice the water shift as someone eased further into it. 

Adora opened her eyes in awe to see Catra sink down to her bare shoulders in the tub. The feline gave her a nervous smile as she settled onto the step beside her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Adora encouraged, placing an arm around her slender shoulders.

“Have I ever done something I didn’t want to do?” Through the sass Adora could hear a little waver. 

“Can I try something. It might help.” Their voices had dropped to near whispers. Not for fear of waking anyone, but because the moment felt fragile, as if talking too loud would shatter it. The short-haired girl nodded but quirked an eyebrow. 

With one hand at her back Adora swept the other under her legs and lifted Catra into her lap. Catra hung her arms around the athletic girl’s neck and leaned against her chest. Adora hadn’t forgotten that they were both naked but feeling Catra’s warm skin press against her own was something far more visceral than just seeing it. 

“Do you feel safer?” After she spoke Adora immediately felt self conscious. Am I moving too fast? Is this making it worse. Wow. I can feel her on my thigh. This was a bad idea. 

Then Catra laid her head on Adora’s chest. “Yes.” Her voice immediately calmed Adora’s rapid thoughts. She remembered the last time they had been this close. At the Heart in a moment of peril. The days since then Adora had worried that maybe everything that happened then was a product of fear and tension from the moment. If maybe she somehow misunderstood. But now, with Catra purring loudly against her neck she her insecurities sank away. 

“We still need to clean up,” Adora reminded Catra while stretching to reach a bar of soap. “Let me know if you want me to stop.” Catra put up a half-hearted fight as Adora lathered up soap. It wasn’t long at all before she conceded to being gently scrubbed down. As long as she could rest on Adora’s lap, and wasn’t lowered too far into the pool she was compliant. By the end of the hour Catra had gotten a more thorough cleaning than she had ever gotten in the Fright Zone. As miffed as she pretended to be her blush and rumbling purr never stopped. All that said, she was still eager to towel off as soon as Adora washed the last of the suds out of her hair. 

With one towel around her waist and the other violently ruffling her hair Catra padded across the tile floor to the inviting double bed. The one bed. Right. Adora hadn’t forgotten exactly, more like just decided to think about that detail when it became important. It was very important to her right now. She toweled herself of rapidly and dried her hair as best she could over the short walk to the bed. 

Catra raised the duvet cover, surprised at its softness. She leaned forward to test the give of the mattress and Adora was incredibly, unshakably aware of how the only thing between her and a full view of Catra’s soft, round ass was a short towel. If I put my hand on her shoulders and pushed her chest against the bed- Adora tried to push the though away. They had kissed for the first time just days ago. Pounding her into a Bright Moon mattress would be moving way too fast. 

Catra stood and stretched her arms far above her head revealing a mouthwatering side view of her breast. What really is ‘too soon’ comparatively? Catra slipped beneath the cover and scooted over enough for Adora to slide in behind her. Adora’s hand kited over Catra’s waist and up her long toned stomach. Her fingers barely brushed a nipple when a clawed hand caught hers.

“Oh Adora,” Catra teased, making the hairs on the back of Adora’s neck stand up. “You lost that privilege when you made me take a bath.” She pushed Adora’s hand aside and hugged one of the over-stuffed down pillows to her front. “Sleep tight, Adora,” she purred mischievously, a smug smile settling on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would've been horrnier but i'm too tired. I talked about warm baths too much and made myself sleepy. i played myself.


	3. Early Morning Riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert joke about cats waking up at four am and bothing you for attention!

Even after the chaotic weeks Catra had endured her internal clock woke her up before dawn. The sky through the window was a pale purple, not even warm with sunlight yet. Adora slept densely beside her, an arm slung protectively around Catra’s waist. If she had to guess, she would say she’d gotten about six hours of sleep, but she felt sufficiently rested. Her feline instincts encouraged her to take several short rests during the day instead of spending twelve or so hours vulnerable asleep in one place. Speaking of vulnerable, her nude back pressed against Adora’s toned form. 

An unstoppable smile took over Catra’s face. She finally had Adora. The tightness in her chest, the tension of fighting her emotions, was undone. She rolled over beneath Adora’s muscular arm and snuggled into her form. She roped her own around the warrior’s toned side and begun to gentle swirl her fingers around the broad plain of the blonde’s back. Adora sighed in her sleep at the soft touch. Catra felt her heart beat pick-up at the breezy noise. 

She felt Adora’s full breasts press against her own chest with every relaxed breath. Catra was very aware of how her long, flat stomach twinned against Adora’s figure. Her insides thrummed with a spreading warmth. She had wanted to let Adora sleep a few more hours. She thought she could sate herself by cuddling up against her dozing partner, just enjoying the smoothness of her skin against Catra’s short downy fur. Adora subconsciously tightened her hold on the scrappy feline waist and Catra knew she wouldn’t last any longer. 

“Hey, Adora…” She purred sweetly against Adora’s ear. Her blonde eyelashes fluttered a bit as she stirred, not yet fully aware of her surroundings. “I need you,” she brushed the back of her knuckles over Adora’s serene cheek. 

“Catra,” Adora mumbled, her heavy eyelids raising slowly. She smiled as recognized the meaning behind Catra’s hungry, half-lidded gaze. Adora shifted onto her back, her tight hold on Catra’s waist pulling her along. The caramel skinned woman spread her legs to straddle Adora’s firm waist. Drowsiness was long-gone from mind as she smoothed her hands down Catra’s sides. 

Catra brushed a lock of blonde hair away from Adora’s face as she leaned down to kiss her. She thought about every time over the last five years she had wanted to make a move on Adora, but hadn’t. She thought about the nights she’d spend alone after Adora left, when she felt like her love was tragic and meaningless. But mostly she remembered the feeling of Adora’s arms around her on Prime’s ship and again at the Heart of Etheria. Their lips had meet for the first time and she felt an overwhelming oneness with herself. She let those memories fuel her as her tongue tangled desperately with Adora’s. 

Catra rhythmically bounced her hips against Adora’s pelvic. One of her hands supported Adora’s head, lifting her up to meet Catra’s mouth while the other memorized the feeling of her soft breasts. She was careful to use only the gentle pads of her fingers as she drank in the tender sensation of Adora’s swelling nipples. Catra’s mouth moved to her neck as Adora combed her fingers through her short hair. The blonde thumbed across Catra’s velvety ear and a loud purr resonated though Catra’s entire body. Wetness smeared across Adora’s mound as Catra ground herself downward with a moan. 

Adora felt a rush of encouraging pride at the response. Adora’s other hand slide down Catra’s neck and across her taunt back to the base of her tail. No sooner did her strong hand meet her lovers lower back than Catra’s head shot up as her body arched backward. Adora’s hand forced Catra’s rear down against her lap and the girl’s tail flailed wildly. Adora bucked her hips and Catra heaved forward pushing a hand against Adora’s stomach. 

“Is this working for you,” Adora asked earnestly. “Can I go further?”

Catra responded by taking Adora’s hand from her ear and lowing it to her meet her hips. “I need you inside me,” she said as she rose up to accommodate Adora’s nervous hand. 

“Ok,” Adora gaze turned anxious and unsure. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” She chuckled. Catra gave her a supportive, slow kiss, a smile playing on her lips.

“Just explore. You’ll do fine.” Catra humped slowly against her girlfriend’s hand as Adora tentatively explored her slippery folds. Adora’s thumb glanced over her clit and Catra jumped. 

“Sorry-“

“Do that more!” Catra leaned back on her folded legs to allow Adora better access. Adora obediently thumbed her attentive bud. The longer they worked with each other the better their rhythm became. Catra gave instructions between labored breaths and Adora became more confident in her strokes. In a bold move Adora entered Catra’s burning core. Her tail thrashed and she pulled the blonde against her body. 

Adora glowed with adoration as Catra wrapped both arms around her. The feeling of serving someone she loved blossomed in her chest. The knuckle of her thumb pressed hard against Catra’s clit as her fingers curled between her swollen walls. Catra’s hold on Adora tightened as she let out a high breathy moan. Adora could feel that their physical symphony was close to its crescendo and she speed up her tempo. Catra’s legs quivered. Adora felt as her insides clenched rapidly. Then with a final shaky, desperate breath Catra tensed. 

Hot fluid seeped around Adora’s fingers and dripped onto her lap. Catra fell limp against Adora’s chest, offering up a few more lazy humps against her hand before giving up. Adora eased out slowly and admired the sheen on her pruned fingers. Catra purred happily as she brought the duvet up around her shoulders. 

“You did really well.” The worn out girl teased a strand of Adora’s hair. The sun had just barely crested the horizon and cast the room in a warm peach light. “Just give me a second to catch my breath and I’ll do you.”

Adora used her dry hand to smooth Catra’s ruffled hair. “We have plenty of time for that later. I’m going back to sleep,” she yawned. “We have a big day tomorrow.” 

“You mean today,” Catra teased. Adora groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, desperate to salvage at least another hour of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. Porn. I hope that last chapter of pure blue-balling was worth it.


End file.
